1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an optical fiber precision handling tool, and more particularly, to a metrology frame that is used for facilitating the handling of optical fibers throughout the various process steps for interconnecting optical fibers, such as in a fusion process or in a connectorization process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical fibers are very light, very fragile, and have very small dimensions. During their initial manufacture, there are practical limitations on the lengths of optical fibers that can be drawn. Therefore, the connections between the fibers to create longer designated lengths of fiber are accomplished by splicing. In addition, optical fibers or optical devices must be connected to pieces of terminal equipment, such as optical transmitters and optical receivers, to create functioning optical systems.
Direct fiber-to-fiber splicing can be accomplished using mechanical splicing devices or by fusing the glass fiber ends together by means of a flame or electric arc. The nature of the fibers themselves, both in the material used in their fabrication and in the minute physical dimensions involved, as well as submicron alignment requirements, make fiber splicing more difficult than conventional metallic conductor splicing. Problems with efficient transfer of energy, minimized optical reflections, and mechanical integrity must be addressed when splicing optical fibers. The complexities of interconnecting the fibers demands careful attention to connector design and a high level of precision in fiber splices.
For example, present day optical fiber splicing operations require numerous steps, including stripping, cleaning, cleaving, aligning, splicing, recoating and pull-testing. While each of the individual steps can be performed somewhat quickly, the set-up, preparation and transfer time between the steps of the splicing process consumes a significant amount of time. For instance, the total time for the fusion splicing process is approximately one-half of the total for an optical transmission equipment manufacturing process.
Also, each of the steps are generally performed manually on a different apparatus or piece of manufacturing equipment. In addition, nearly all the set-up and preparation is performed manually, thereby increasing not only the amount of time for the process, but the possibility of human errors as well. Furthermore, human intervention also causes some deviation in splicing and connector uniformity across different technicians or different work groups.
Such time inefficiencies and lack of precise uniformity in performing the fusion and connectorization processes result in a reduced manufacturing output and a reduction in the quality of the fiber cable and optical systems.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an apparatus that can integrate and facilitate the handling of optical fibers during an optical fiber interconnection process, whether through a fusion process or a connectorization process, to reduce the amount of manual intervention by an operator during the process steps and thereby increase the quantity and uniformity of the fiber cable and optical devices manufactured through the interconnection process.